


On the Beach

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [16]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Beaches, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Multi, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 16- RevelationMagnus, Alex, and Sam meet Annabeth and Percy on the beach.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 17
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	On the Beach

“Where are they?” Alex asked.  
“Over there, lying on the beach.”  
“Of course they are. Does Percy ever leave the ocean?”  
We walked over and settled down around them. I sat on Annabeth’s left, with Alex next to me. Sam sat on Percy’s right.  
“It’s been far too long since we’ve seen you, we need to meet up more often,” Sam said.  
“We’ve been so busy, I’ve been doing more designs for Olympus, and Percy’s been teaching campers.”  
“We haven’t been very busy. I’m beating Magnus on the decapitation count, 231-264, but that doesn’t occupy much of our time.”  
“I’m beating Alex on the stabbed through a vital organ count, 197-186.”  
“You need to up your game, Magnus.”  
I laughed and grabbed Alex’s hand. Pulling him down so we were lying next to Annabeth and Percy on the sand. Sam lay down too, shading her eyes from the sun.  
“Have there been any abnormal problems recently?”  
“No, but I can see Rachel on the other side of the beach, which isn’t a good sign.”  
“She’s the spirit of Delphi girl isn’t she?” Alex asked.  
“Yep,” Percy replied.  
“Percy, Annabeth, sorry to disrupt your afternoon, I was thinking about a few dreams I had, and I had a revelation. I need to visit some place, but I can’t work out where it is. There’s a big hall with many people, who look ready to fight, and there’s something like a column in the middle. It’s blurry so I can’t work out any of the faces or any details, and I thought you’d be the most likely to know.”  
“A big hall? With a tree through the middle and doors all the way around the outside?”  
“Yes.”  
“It’s the hall in Valhalla.”


End file.
